


No Use

by MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange/pseuds/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange
Summary: Being in love is no use when you're in a situation like this.





	No Use

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the tumblr move... also warning, this is fucking SAD. Or at least, I tried to make it that way. This is a teaser for a gang fic I've had in the works for months now (and it'll probably stay that way for many months more unfortunately while I try and rework it to adjust to my new characterizations.)

Being in love was definitely the hardest thing Moo had ever done, but that was because it was of no use. There was absolutely no use in being in love with someone who was undercover in a gang, while he was a member of that gang’s biggest rival.

Really, though. When Moo was in the middle of a shootout after a heist went wrong, and the thought  _at least he’s undercover so he won’t get hurt right now_ went through his head, thoroughly distracting him for several crucial seconds as he ran for cover - what use was that? Especially when hours later, as he taped band-aids over wounds caused by broken glass, his heart nearly broke because he remembered the first time they’d had to patch up, back when the gang was just getting started. Moo had been uncertain about the whole gang life, but Vanoss had smiled and told jokes and made promises as he sprayed Neosporin and unwrapped bandages, keeping hope alive for their criminal futures.

That was the moment Moo had fallen in love, truth be told. Their hands were both roughed up by hard labor and stress, by punching bags and triggers and steering wheels of insane getaways, but when Vanoss laid his fingers on Moo’s palm to take care of a particularly nasty gash it was the softest touch Moo had ever felt.

But now Vanoss was halfway across the city, gathering intel on some other up-and-coming gang that Lui insisted was their biggest threat, and Moo knew love was of no use to him right now. It didn’t matter that he knew Vanoss liked him back, or that Lui and Kryoz (well, all of the rest of the gang, really) had been dying for them to get together.

By far, that was the hardest part, everyone knowing and unable to do anything. Lui had even pulled him aside before the meeting. “Listen, Moo. I want you to know this first, because I don’t want to break your heart. But I need to send someone undercover in the Dream Team, and the person I trust most to do the best job is Vanoss.” He’d paused, waiting for any sort of reaction from Moo, but he was always good at bottling up and keeping his face blank. Lui had continued. “I know you love him, and I know he loves you, and I also know he won’t say no to this. So I’m asking you if you’re okay with this, because I’m gonna need everyone to step up after this, and I can’t have the heart of the group failing on me.”

Moo, the heart of the group. It was true that he had the biggest heart of them all, but in this dangerous life, full of drugs and guns and war and trust issues, love had no use. So he kept silent, and refused to meet Vanoss’s gaze during the meeting because no one needed to know just how close to the edge love had pushed him, and clearly he hadn’t done that because for a few days everyone treated him like broken glass.

He needed to be strong, as the heart of the group, and do his best to protect those he held dear. He held a lot more people than Vanoss dear; he wouldn’t know what to do if he lost Lui or Nogla or Kryoz or Panda, and love was nothing but a major distraction. That right there, he decided, was why love had no use.

That and his current situation, of course. On the other side of the window, Vanoss stared at him, the tears streaming down his face just as thick as the ones in Moo’s eyes. Moo didn’t know who the other people on Vanoss’s side of the window were, and he couldn’t hear anything, but it was obvious that Vanoss was pleading desperately.

“I love you,” Moo whispered, mostly to himself. Love had brought him to this, but he couldn’t hold it back this time. There was no use in keeping silent now.

The gun went off.


End file.
